Confessions on a Last Breath
by sqeekers
Summary: (ONE-SHOT)(SONG-FIC to the song My Last Breath by Evanescence) The final battle has come and gone, but at what price. How will our hanyou deal with it. InuKag


(A/n) Hello all while writing chap 4 on my chapter story. I was inspired to write this little song-fic and yes I know this song has been done before but its different so blah any similarities are accidental got it. Yes I am also trying to stall because I ran into a snag with chap 4. No worries though I shall do my best and complete it soon. Also to make sure you all know I'm still alive. So grab some tissues and look for the hidden hope.

**Key:**

**_"Blah"= _**lyrics

_"Blah"_= talking

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters they belong to who ever created them all little old me owns is the plot and this cup of coffee any coincidence to something else is purely by accident. I also do not own the song used I only own the CD.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Confessions on a Last Breath**

**__**

It was the final battle, they had finally gotten rid of Naraku, but the victory came at a very heavy price. The price was one he could not take. No one wanted to believe it, but they had to, no they needed to accept it, for she had. She was the one paying the price, for she was Kagome and she had one request for a certain hanyou.

**_"HOLD ON TO ME LOVE,_**

**_YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAY LONG,_**

**_ALL I WANTED TO SAY WAS, I LOVE YOU AND I'M NOT AFRAID,"_**

From the moment she made the decision to sacrifice herself for them, for him, she wasn't afraid. She had finally told him and she felt a strange peace finally come to her. With the peace she was gaining she was moving farther away.

**_"CAN YOU HEAR ME?_**

**_CAN YOU FEEL ME IN YOUR ARMS?"_**

****

He pleaded and begged her not to go, but it was futile. Soon came an understanding he could never explain and then no words were needed just that smile and that malleable caress of her hand on his cheek was enough.

**_"HOLDING MY LAST BREATH,_**

**_SAFE INSIDE MYSELF_**

**_ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU,_**

**_SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT,_**

**_IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT,"_**

****

****She had accepted it, but there still lingered some disbelief. Things she would miss and many things that would be left unsaid by her, but not unknown.

**_"I'LL MISS THE WINTER,_**

**_A WORLD OF FRAGILE THINGS,"_**

****

She looked intensely into his molten orbs. Pleading and telling him she'll always be there he just had to look.

**_"LOOK FOR ME IN THE _****_WHITE _********_FOREST_****_,_**

**_HIDING IN A HOLLOW TREE (_**_COME FIND ME**),"**_

****

She turned to Sango and nodded. This telling her what she had to do. To make sure the things unsaid weren't unheard. Sango knew and cried.

**_"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME,_**

**_I CAN TASTE IT IN YOUR TEARS,"_**

****

Many things were now taken care of but she just needed to stay a little longer and make sure.

**_"HOLDING MY LAST BREATH,_**

**_SAFE INSIDE MYSELF_**

**_ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU,_**

**_SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT,_**

**_IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT,"_**

She looked again towards him and saw he would not accept so easily. He was always the stubborn one.

**_"CLOSING YOUR EYES TO DISAPPEAR,_**

**_YOU PRAY YOUR DREAMS WILL LEAVE YOU HERE,"_**

****

She raises her other hand to engage his other cheek. His eyes open and he sees that the truth is real. But why did she have to go and leave him alone without her.

**_"BUT STILL YOU WAKE AND KNOW THE TRUTH,_**

**_NO ONE'S THERE,"_**

****

No someone was there he could hear them coming. It could be his brother for all he cared, but he didn't he needed to tell her. He could no longer let fear rule him.

**_"SAY GOODNIGHT,_**

**_DON'T BE AFRAID,"_**

****

He looks sincerely into her eyes and whispers, _"Kagome… Kagome… I love you… please stay!"_ She smiles and silently wishes how she could answer his plea, but there was something more that was calling her and she could no longer resist. So she gets one last look of him, Inuyasha, her Love.

**_"CALLING ME,_**

**_CALLING ME,_**

**_AS YOU FADE TO BLACK"_**

****

Then there was a sword.

**_"SAY GOODNIGHT (_**_HOLDING MY LAST BREATH**),**_

**_DON'T BE AFRAID (_**_SAFE INSIDE MYSELF**),**_

**_CALLING ME, CALLING ME (_**_ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU**),**_

**_SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT,_**

**_IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT,_**

**_HOLDING MY LAST BREATH,_**

**_SAFE INSIDE MYSELF_**

**_ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS OF YOU,_**

**_SWEET RAPTURED LIGHT,_**

**_IT ENDS HERE TONIGHT,_**

**_HOLDING MY LAST BREATH…"_**

****

(A/n) What did you think? Personally I made myself cry shhhh! Don't tell anyone . It is now 1am and sleep calls. Hope this makes up for the waiting you've been doing for chapter 4 if you're reading that story.

Laterz

Sqeekers


End file.
